User talk:Ром-Ник
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Old vs. New: Spider-Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Spike's Girl (talk) 04:39, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Regarding your "learn English comment". I know English, but I do this on my Ipod and it is a lot of work when I am mainly doing this myself. Sometimes I miss things when I proofread and sometimes I even forget to proofread. Frieza1500 (talk) 11:43, December 4, 2015 Inexcusable? What gives you the right to talk to someone you don't even know like that? Judging from what you said to Spike's Girl, sounds like you are a stickler for grammar. Well, I excuse my errors because I do this for fun and something to pass the time, and I don't care what you think. Like Spike's girl, I do this on my IPhone and so at times, I forget to proofread. Grammar isn't my strong suit, but again, this is for fun! Besides, I mostly pick up the slack on any transcripts that go unfinished and get forgotten about when the next NC episode comes out. So kindly leave me alone, or do more of the work yourself. Oh, so you were doing this from your iPhone? Terribly sorry, I won't snap at people like that anymore. And I just learn English since I'm Russian, so I can make some mistakes, too. And by the way, it was you who wrote the comment after "Spike's Girl"s greeting. I checked the history. I don't visit my user talk page that often, so I must've forgot about this message you have sent in May. Sorry for that again. Ром-Ник (talk) 18:32, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Frieza1500 (talk) 2:30, December 4, 2015 Okay well thank you for apologizing. Maybe, I didn't need to be as rude as well. My grammar isn't all that good; it never has been, but I hope we can move forward from here without anymore issues. Whenever I go into professional writing, then I will hoepfultlbe able to improve my grammar. Re: Grammar Sent this to Frieza but I thought it was relevant for you to see as well: I see you and Pom have worked out this grammar issue and I thank you both for that. Look, I'll make myself perfectly clear: I don't care if anyone here has bad grammar. Sure, it's bound to be fixed up by either yourselves or someone else, but I'm not going to criticize people for it. I'm aware that some users are from different countries and might not be able to write English well or, if it IS on an iPhone (I personally use a laptop, though), mistakes are bound to be made. A bit of advice: If this ever happens again, do your best not to let it get to you. People will criticize for the dumbest things, but I want you and Pom both to know that I'M not judging you. If you have any other concerns, you're always free to come talk to me, but I'm still very glad you and Pom were able to handle things like adults. ~Spike's Girl